Addrabbles
by Yoshida-kun
Summary: You know that random idea that pops in your head? Welcome to my mind. Some drabbles involving the crazed lunatic and some three girls. (Eve, Ara, Elesis) Some things are meant to be M... and stuff.
1. I

**First off: NO. I do not hate Add getting paired with other girls besides Elesis. I just don't want some fighting going on, ok? Secondly, you do not want to know where I am getting these bad ideas. Trust me, no like seriously. LOL**

 **And lastly, I write for the sake of nothing. Blame my wonderful mind.**

 **The following ideas are extremely made by eating Skittles. "TASTE THE RAINBOW."**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Possessive (Add: LP x Eve: CN)**_

* * *

"Uh… Eve?" He asked, annoyed written on his face.

"Yes?" The ever-so dull tone voice was present.

"Could you get your arms off of mine?"

…

She didn't respond, wrapping her delicate creamy arms tighter onto the tracer's instead.

' _Sigh… when will she stop?'_

Add had stopped stalking Eve for a while, taking a temporary vacation to relax with the gang. However, his whole Eve-free week of relaxation had turned into something he wouldn't expect.

For the whole week he would wake up with a pair of honey gold eyes staring at him in the morning, causing the peaceful mood to be shut down with a raging roar from the tracer.

Sparring with Elsword and Chung was his way of taking out stress in the afternoon. But then Eve would suddenly interrupt without notice, obliterating Add's opponent with ease and taking its place. Then Eve would start threatening Add with "You don't battle someone unless it's Me." Before walking off, leaving the three spar-mates bewildered.

Even at night, Eve would appear out of nowhere, eyes glowing with her core in the dark room, causing Add to cover himself in fear. The last thing he would hear would be "Sleep tight~" before everything would be dark again.

There was even that one time where Add came out to do the groceries for the gang. People were looking and snickering at him, only to find a paper that says _'Property of the Nasod Queen'_ that was taped on his back as he got home. What was she even thinking?!

This time though, he decided to confront her with only two of them alone.

"Eve… what's gotten into you?"

The TV lights were flickering in front of the two, sitting by the couch late at night as Add held an irritating look. Eve just shifted her posture, more comfortable as she nudged her head even closer at Add.

He sighed. "Eve, hey?!" raising his voice with power. But as soon as he gazed to meet the Nemesis, his expression softened a bit when he saw the gentle sleeping face of Eve.

Taking his arm out of her reach, the tracer smiled as her head landed gently on his lap, few strands of her colorless hair covering his lower body.

What shocked him though were the mouthing words of Eve as she slept pleasantly.

"Stay away from Add, he's mine."

…

He didn't know why, but he found himself caressing her pale cheeks up to her locks of hair. The psyker smiled once more.

' _Kek, such a possessive Queen aren't you?_


	2. II

_**Clumsy (Add: LP x Ara: SD)**_

* * *

' _Okay… stay calm.'_ Holding onto the side bars for support, trying to calm her shaking legs but failed in doing so.

Ara watched her friends skate around the ice rink, enjoying the twist and turns as they trailed with white lines along the way.

She on the other hand, as one can see, is having a difficult time balancing herself as the only thing she could do was grip firmly and hope that she doesn't fall.

…

"Ara, what are you doing?"

Glancing to where the voice came from, she smiled shortly as she saw the figure in front. "Oh, Add. I'm skating like the rest. See? Hehe~" She faked a laughter as she held both hands on the metal bars, her legs frantically moving back and forth in her position.

Add raised a brow in confusion. He can tell that she was being sarcastic to what she said from the movements and constant shaking of her bottom body. Then it struck him.

"You don't know how to skate, do you?" His purple eyes asking as it pierced through hers. Of course, Ara had to cover her embarrassment… again.

"What? I know how to, Add!"

This time, the psyker grinned and crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? How about you take your hands off the bars?" It sounded like a taunt, but knowing Add he meant it in an inviting way.

The Little Xia hesitated a bit, squirming in her position, head down in embarrassment.

"F-fine…" She whispered, but Add asked once more even though he heard it well.

"Fine!" She yelled at the tracer, only to receive another raised eyebrow at him. He was quite shock to see her stammer in front, let alone take grasp off the bars.

"I guess I was wrong then." He stated and simply shrugged. Ara then opened his eyes, curious as to why he said those, only to realize that she was basically standing still… without her grip… on the metal bars.

.

.

.

"EEP!" A shriek came out of her as she struggled to keep her balance on place, feet moving in different directions. Add noticed quickly and skidded to her front, catching her just in time.

"Sheesh, you could've just told me that you don't know how to." He called, quite frustrated but the grin on his face didn't tell. She quickly stabilize herself, but her mind wandered into something else.

Add's hands were in Ara's waist, keeping her balanced and thus causing her to blush a deep red as she felt the contact. She put her head tilted to the tracer's chest, startling him a bit.

"Just put your hands on my shoulder." And she did, placing both her hands on both sides of Add's shoulder, never looking back at him. He figured Ara must be shy due to not being able to skate. The psyker then released her hands off her, much to the Little Xia's dismay.

"E-eh! A-add!?" She stuttered, struggling once more to balance herself. Add tried to balance himself as well as Ara's grip were becoming tighter.

"Hey, don't worry! I'll catch you when you fall." Reassuring Ara with a wide smile, she managed to fix her position, skating along with him as they began to move around the rink.

"Hehe, t-this isn't so hard after all." She stated, calming herself as she began to move freely with the help of Add. But at the minute she was starting to relax, her inner self suddenly kicked in, tripping herself and pulling Add unknowingly into the chaos.

She landed on top of Add's chest, wincing in pain a little as she closed her eyes in recoil. The said tracer rubbed the back of his head, feeling pain for a brief moment.

"Ouch, Add! I thought you said you would catch me!" Puffing her crimson red cheeks as she glared at Add. The tracer didn't respond and instead filled himself with laughter, which caused Ara to brighten a redder face.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. But you pulled me. Let's try again." He stood up and offered a hand at her. She pouted before taking the offer, going back to their original position.

Hopefully they won't stumble like before… again.


	3. III

**Note: Not a fan of MM, such a lazy bastard. But I guess this will do. :v**

* * *

 _ **Chocolates (Add: MM x Elesis: GM)**_

* * *

What's the best way to refill your energy? If you'd ask a certain white haired workaholic, he'd speak a particular treat in such simple yet pure bills means. For the ever working Mastermind, one thing he can't live without is chocolates.

You can take away his dynamos, his plans to rule the world, his crazy but diabolic schemes and blueprints, his ever beloved Apocalypse, but you can never take away his thirst for the brown sweets.

Why, he can even live for the rest of his life with just chocolates! … Okay, let's not exaggerate. But he can replace the meals of morning to evening with just eating the simple dessert and still be healthy!

Every night his work table would be filled with gears and scraps of unfinished metals, along with the dim light desk and necessities he would need to create another upgrade for his dynamos.

Of course, the garbage bin that's just right next to the table would always be filled with countless wrappers of assorted chocolates: whether be it bars, candies, etc. And the perfectionist would always shove a chocolate in his mouth every two or so minutes every work time.

That is how he loves chocolates so much.

So tell me, why does the tracer hate to eat one right now?

During his 24/7 work which involves seriousness and giving no care to the world outside, a certain someone managed to barge in his room without notice.

You could already distinguish who it was judging from her lengthy crimson hair flowing behind her as she moved towards Add, her attire mistaking her for a princess rather than a commander.

The couple would ensue to a fit of arguments normally, but today Elesis decided to bring something else in her appearance.

' _Who told her I liked chocolates?!'_ Was the Mastermind's contemplation in his mind. Right in front of him was the one who bothered his daily routine in our out of his room.

But Add wasn't expecting Elesis biting a bar of chocolate, with half of it outside her mouth.

The reason? Well…

' _Hey Add! You haven't come out of your room for several days now, so I decided to bring you a chocolate since it's your favorite!'_

And that was how Add was stuck standing in front of the Grand Master, half leaning and eyes closed as she waited for him to bite into it.

As much as he loved chocolates, he knew something was up when it comes to Elesis. He knows that she was doing this as part of showing concern, but no matter how many times he would second thought, his conclusion would always be the same.

…

' _It's a trap.'_

"Elesis, l-look. I'm not hungry, so get ou-" He was cut off as his Apocalypse, or Nyapocalypse to be exact, suddenly jumped between them, taking the chocolate off the red knight's mouth and into its own… if it even has one.

Someone should remind him to keep his cat leashed. (?)

Startle, Elesis opened her eyes in a dull shock. But it was quickly replaced with a sly smile as she saw the distracted face of Add, who was looking in the direction where his cube ran off.

' _This will do…'_ She thought as she mentally produced giggles in her mind.

As soon as Add turned his gaze back to the red knight, he immediately regretted his decision.

…

…

"..!"

Eyes widened and face covered in deep red, the Mastermind clasped one hand on his mouth after Elesis parted and moved back slightly to her position, a satisfied smile plastered on her face.

What she did? Well, Add was too embarrassed to say it, so go figure.

"Mmm, you taste like chocolate Add. Delicious."

* * *

 **So yeah… the following goes in order: Eve, Ara, Elesis then back to Eve and the cycle continues so on and so forth.**


	4. IV

**Note: This became a one-shot rather than drabble… is it the same? I don't know.**

* * *

 _ **Scared? Nope… (Add: MM x Eve: Cem)**_

* * *

Every weekend the gang would always find ways to have fun, and at the end of the day they would watch a random movie at the nearby mall before heading home. It was their way of bonding now days.

To be fair, each of the Elgang would choose a movie of their respective liking, even if the others have to endure it. Of course, nobody would know what they want until they watched the chosen movie.

And tonight, the Empress was the chosen person- or Nasod to pick what movie they would watch. She was accompanied by Oberon and Ophelia as always.

And let's not forget Add, the Empress's life companion. Why? Well, let's just say he and Eve had been going out for a while now.

For a few months, Add and Eve have known each other to the point that they know even the tiny specs of data that's hiding beneath them both.

Finding a row that would fit the Elgang near the top corner of the cinema, Add waited and tapped his armchair as the show hasn't started so far, much to the Mastermind's temper. He handed the bag of popcorn to his beloved Empress.

"Thank you dear." Eve spoke in her usual tone, even though she speaks greatly to Add.

"Oh yeah, what movie are we watching?" He asked in curiosity, trying to let her spill the beans. The Empress never told anyone what they are going to watch as she _'doesn't want to spoil them'_ … wonder what that is about though.

"You'll have to wait…" Was all the Nasod Queen replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it delightedly into her mouth. She could've asked Ophelia to do it, but popcorn was her favorite when it comes to movie.

"What? Oh c'mon… tell me." He insisted, looking directly at her this time. She didn't reply, which made him quite frustrated but managed to control himself.

"Please dear?" This time pleading with a soft tone, but as soon as he said those, the lights quickly went out with only the big as a source.

"Quiet, it is about to start."

Add sighed, sometimes he just doesn't get what his Empress is conceiving in her mind. And so, he shifted in his place to get a good view for the starting movie.

' _This won't be bad now would it?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, that was boring." Shouted a red haired boy as and the rest of the gang exited the cinema they were once in.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Raven said as he held Rena with one arm to the side tighter. The elf just smiled softly.

It wasn't that boring to be exact, Elsword and Raven just wanted to have an action film… which Eve didn't take. Chung and Ara seemed to love it though.

However, turning to where Ophelia & Oberon would be, Eve heaved a sigh as she saw his supposed _'man'_ all balled up in the arms of her Nasod maid.

"Ents, Forreesssttt… **G-G-GHOOOOSSTTT!** " Although he was muttering, it sounded like he was shouting in fear… only it wasn't that loud.

For the whole hour of the movie, the supposed noiseless cinema turned into a house of screams as every passing minute, a white haired boy was screaming and clasping both hands near his mouth and eyes to avoid the view of the giant screen.

"OhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhnoOhno- *gasp*" And then the girlish scream would then occur, ironically coming from a man. Eve never told him that it was a horror film. Actually, it wasn't really that horrifying… except for Add, that is.

Going back…

"Empress, what should I do with Master Add?" Ophelia asked, stepping closer to Eve. The robot didn't mind being crushed by the tight hug of the Mastermind like a koala leeching around a small branch.

She just motioned her hand up front, signaling the helmed maiden to put Add down. It wasn't easy though, especially with the tight grip he was putting.

…

Finally managing to make him stand with the help of Obie, Eve then looked at the pale tracer.

"Add."

No response. He continued to mumble about ghosts and fears.

"Add." She flicked her fingers this time, trying to snap the said boy into his unknown trance.

…

Still the same, she sighed. _'You leave me no choice, be glad about it.'_

 ***FLOP!***

Blinking back a few times and suddenly looking in all directions, Add regained his sense thankfully. Although a bit harsh if one would say.

He then fixed his glare at the Empress in front. "YOU!" Raising his pointing finger at her. "You know damn well I don't like anything that has to do with ghosts!"

Eve didn't budge, placing a hand on his red cheek instead. "Ah~ you're always cute when you're worked up." Smiling as she said so.

He flinched at what the Empress did, growing an even redder face than before. "Ngnh, s-stop dodging the question!" He barked. Eve however, acted hurt as she placed a worried hand on her mouth.

"Oh my, is that how you talk to your Empress, dear?"

He rubbed his temple, clearly she was dodging something. "I-I'm sorry, but you know I'm scared of ghosts right?"

Eve nodded, allowing the Mastermind to continue. "Then why did you pick that?" He pointed at the name placed atop the cinema title. She didn't respond as she began to walk away instead, along with the gang.

"E-eve!" He called, walking briskly as he tried to catch her pace. "Tell me damn it!"

This time she took a momentary stop on her step, "You want to know why?" she faced Add. "Go ask yourself." And Eve continued to walk where the gang was, leaving Add confound and confused.

"H-huh? H-hey! Wait up!"

* * *

 _ ***SCREAM!***_

' _Ah! G-ghost~!" He shouted, never realizing that he was clinging to a certain Empress in such a spine crushing hug._

 _To Eve however, she was enjoying Add's tender embrace as she knew that his would happen; one way or another. She chuckled to herself._

' _Ghosts, it always works.'_


	5. V

**Plot Warning: Rated M cuz my mind said so. :v Now your mind is racing, huehue. Don't worry just kisses and stuff. You've been warned… but then again it would be best if you go all the way.**

 **And also ideas are ideas, nothing personal.**

… _**It never is.**_

* * *

 _ **Unexpected (Add: LP x Ara: YR)**_

* * *

The night was beautiful. The fresh cool breeze coming from the trees, the cold temperature of December, and the city night lights and headlights that can be seen down below the luscious hills of Altera, simply perfect for a date.

The city would always be busy, but somehow every night it would be like a city filled with lights of sorts that it shines in brilliance in the dark.

And on just one of the hills outside the lovely city, a familiar girl was standing in a wide plateau as she waited for someone who's apparently late than expected.

' _Where is he?'_ Thumping her left foot on the ground several times as she looked at the city down below. Out of all the dates Add would choose to be late, he chose this night of all times.

Sighing, Ara sat on the blanket she made just near the magnificent view. She had prepared a basket full of delicacies the two would love as Ara thought it would be romantic to have a picnic done at night.

Why? Well, it was their Anniversary today. And Ara wanted to do something for once, but in a way Add wouldn't expect.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Without notice, the white haired boy turned up and sat beside the little Xia. She just snubbed the boy.

"Ara, I'm sorry." He leaned closer next to Ara. "Don't be mad okay?" His cold breath blowing between her neck and ear, making the said girl shiver and blush. In turn, she cleared her throat to regain her poise.

"F-fine, "she turned her head to meet his gaze. "Just don't ruin the night okay?" A warm smile plastered in her lips before taking the meal she made (with the help of Rena) and feeding Add.

"Say ah~" She asked, her sweet smile making her sexy appearance look like an innocent child. How could Add be so lucky?!

Letting the meal jostle in his mouth, he gave a satisfied grin as he swallowed the food, much to Ara's delight.

"Alright, your turn." Add called, taking a different meal in his grip and placing it forward to Ara's mouth. Of course, she took it gratefully.

It went on like that for the rest of the night, until the meals were all eaten by the two. The couple were now staring the starry night sky, pointing at some bright ones and making a wish at a falling star that they happened to pass by.

"Wow, this is the best Anniversary we had so far." Add stated out of the blue, placing a hand around Ara's shoulder. The said girl hid her devious smile.

"But the night isn't over yet Add." She looked at him, poking a finger on his cheek. Add just stared confused.

"Huh?"

"…!"

She reached forward and planted her lips against Add's. It was unexpected to him, even though they do the usual random kissing at most times. Eventually, the psyker gave in as he kissed back with a passion and laid his back on the blanket, taking Ara along with him. She didn't mind though, and continued to make out with the tracer below her.

As he was busy battling his with hers. Add's hand made its way to Ara's generous breast, which was extremely soft and round as he groped it playfully, causing Ara to moan a bit between their kisses.

"Add…" the said boy doesn't know if Ara moaned his name or whispered seductively. Either that or he doesn't really know.

Ara then reached down to his pants, and clasping a certain part that made the lunatic's body tremble as several jolts coursed through his body.

She parted her lips, some saliva lines trailing on both mouths. Ara then leaned to the tracer's ear. "Let's do it Add."

…

"E-eh?" Was all the reply of the said boy. He knew this day would come, but not like this! I mean he knows that Eun would somehow _teach_ Ara some "techniques" that she and the fox would only know along their relationship. But he didn't expect her to be so ready and be quick about it.

But his face reddened even more as Ara moved down and started to unbuckle the tracer's belt, and eventually unbuttoning his pants with ease. Drops of sweat started to flow on his forehead as he grew anxious.

He should act now, or else it'll all be late…

"A-ara! Stop!" He shouted frantically, getting his upper body up as he sat in place. Add managed to halt the Xia, her hands halfway through his zipper.

She gazed a mix of confusion and shock. Whoever mentioned to her that _'boys liked it when girls do the first move'_ needs to take a beating from Add, even though he knows "who" it was.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, innocent as always. The white haired boy sighed before answering.

"L-look, as much as I love to do this with you I…" He paused for a moment, thinking how he should say this in a way she'll understand.

"I didn't bring any protection."

.

.

.

Well, at least you can hear the crickets chirping in the silent air.

"Oh…" bowing her head down, quite disappointed that they didn't do 'it.' Add seemed to smile though.

"But don't worry… we'll do it." He said quite sarcastic yet calm, making Ara's dark orbs widened.

"In our honeymoon, that is… if you'd say yes." He smirked so wide to the point his eyes were closed.

There he was, holding a small red box that was opened, revealing a glimmering ring inside. She was never so happy in her life.

"Oh Add, yes! Yes I do! I love you so much!" She lunged herself at him with a tender loving hug and kissing the tracer's cheek, deeply causing him to redden Add's cheek.

Although waiting will be a big factor, at least then Add wouldn't need protection after the wedding, right?


	6. VI

_**Manga (Add: LP x Elesis: BH)**_

* * *

Nothing like a good rest after a long day of whole training and sparring for Add. Getting home to Elder wasn't that much of a hassle as he was just sparring downtown.

Getting to his room with ease, he unlocked the door to reveal his room, but was surprised when he saw the familiar red head lying on his bed.

No, it's not her that's he's surprised about. They were living in the same room now like always.

It's just that Elesis was burying her face with a book, which Add found unusual.

"What are you reading? He called, seating next to her.

"Manga." She answered casually, not taking her eyes off the pages.

"What?" The psyker asked, taking a closer at the contents of the book.

His face turned to a look of disgust. "What… what… what is this?!"

"It's yaoi." She stated, quite cheerful if one would ask the tracer.

"There are two guys kissing, where the hell did you get this crap?!" He called, seemingly angry in his tone.

"You wouldn't understand. There's a bookstore that opened right beside us." Flipping the pages, her eyes wandered more into the book.

Add sat for a moment, "I'm gonna go for a walk." And stood up and reached for the door outside, closing it with a small bang.

"He's such a boy. So jealous." Giggling all by herself as she continued to bury her nose on the pages of the book.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back." The door opened with a loud creak, revealing the white haired boy handling a small white bag. The Blazing Heart glanced at him as he sat at the end of the bed and took something out from the white bag.

Her crimson flaring eyes widened as she saw what he was holding. "I went to the Manga section on the bookstore you said, and found this really cute Yuri." The tracer said, flipping several pages and stopping at the middle. His dynamos twitched as it shot up on Add's back. "Oh, that's hot." His chesire grin visible on his face.

Elesis immediately got up, her face red as she slapped the book off his hands. "I do not approve!"

Add just continued to grin. "Such a girl, so jealous." Stifling a laugh while saying so.

Her face went blank for a second, before realizing something and laughed shyly.

"Hehe… Oopsie~"

* * *

 **I'll end my rant here... and update for a while. Haha.**


	7. VII

**Oh, I updated? Well bloody hell, I did!**

 **P.S. To the guy that's probably friends with The Silver Surfer from Marvel, here you go. LOL**

* * *

 ** _Dreamin' (Add: DiE x Eve: CBS)_**

* * *

On a typical lovely morning, the sun rose high above the sky where it gave a nice texture of bright colors and heat that's comfortable enough for the skin to handle, the people residing in the only rest house of Elder gathered inside the living for some reason that only one of them can explain.

"Alright, is everybody here?" Taking a brief examination—or look to be make it simple—of the neat and somehow huge living room that's perfect for a high school party, Eve managed to catch the figures of her comrades sitting in all different directions that they could occupy. In turn, she was sitting on a cozy couch that's faced in front of the Elgang.

Just after their regular breakfast routine, the Seraph suddenly called for a brief meeting. It wasn't because she wanted one; Rena just found it unusual to see her acting weird and barely eating the food in front of her bugged her to the point that she asked Eve what was wrong. Well, what she got was a reaction the elf hasn't seen before… and neither did the people around the table during their mealtime.

To say they were shock at the sudden response of the Queen was a misunderstanding. Right now, the girl in front was fiddling her delicate fingers back and forth, her head hung down to cover up her embarrassment. The gang was still lost for words, because who wouldn't? This is the Code: Battle Seraph we're talking about!

"So, uh… Eve. What's gotten into you?" Rena asked, her voice still as soft as the nightingale chirping when sleeping. If there was one thing that the gang couldn't do, it's that one job that Rena can always do… and that's to soothe people's emotions and stuff.

"U-uh… y-you see… I-I, well… u-uhm." Hearing it clearly but deciding not to look ahead, she stuttered as she look for words that could describe her current situation as of now. Eve couldn't see it, but her friends were perplexed at how she was speaking. It wasn't normal for her to talk so strange to the point that one would think she isn't a Nasod Queen.

Just then, a loud thumping coming downstairs was heard, making Eve glanced towards the descending person that she knows all too well.

"What's going on?" Yawning while scratching the back of his head at the same time, Add caught the stares of the few people around the living room as he stood just near the stairs. What caught his attention, was the girl with electric crown that's placed on her forehead, seating all alone on the couch.

Somehow, Eve was glad to see him finally awake. "Ah, A-add… please, take a seat." You could just hear her stutter again, almost as if she was really embarrassed at what she was hiding that the Elgang was eagerly waiting for to hear. That being said, the esper sat beside her as he was told to. Seeing that her hand signaled him to seat alongside her as Eve tapped the vacant space near her.

"Huh, so why are you all here?" Add asked nonchalantly as always, as he gazed upon the people on sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Apparently, Eve had asked for a meeting. She had been acting strange lately, have you noticed?" The spiky red knight stated, making Add look towards Eve, who was drooping her head down but managed to cast a quick glance at him before pouting for unknown reason.

Sure enough, he of all people knows his Seraph had been acting strange. And when he said strange, it's really **_strange_**. He could just count the weeks, day and night of the odd personality Eve was behaving.

During those weeks, Eve would ask Add to buy food of her liking. Sure, it wasn't that hard right? But she would order the esper to buy or cook different kinds of provisions that would suit her taste. And to make matters worse, her taste changes every mealtime… there was even that one time Add was told to buy an exotic food that Eve didn't know of! She was just watching some random food program on the damn TV, and she literally begged for him to buy one!

But to say that was weird, well… that was just the beginning. Every day of those consecutive weeks, she would always be sensitive about almost everything. From little things to simple and nonsensical things, she would always complain even though nothing wrong had happen. And that would lead to Add and Eve fighting all the time. It would've been Add's fault, but Eve would always start the fight for different reasons every day. Luckily, Add had placed a sound barrier inside their room to avoid the gang from hearing their _conversations_.

"Huh… so what seems to be the problem this time?" He asked to his beloved Queen. Of course, he had gotten used to those things, but he was still getting used to the fact that Eve had this kind of emotion where she would swing from one emotion to another in a split-second.

Eve didn't reply, but rather she continued fiddling her fingers once more. This caused Add to raise an eyebrow. Out of free will, the esper placed one hand on her chin and turn it to where their mismatched eyes would meet. He would have to look down a bit as there was a tiny difference in their height, with Eve being a little short for the esper.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked again, but this time his voice was full of gentleness and concern. Who would even thought that the esper had a soft spot when it comes to this kind of things?

Somehow, Eve snapped out of her trance as her honey orbs widened, quickly reverting her gaze back to her hands. Add could've sworn he saw her face turned red as a tomato, but why? It should've been normal because they're a couple for almost how many years now… right?

She then spoke up, "I-if I tell you, d-don't get m-mad at m-me, okay?" Although Eve's face was covered by a few strands of her pale and smooth hair, one can see that her face became even more brighter than before as she spoke like a little innocent child.

"Why would I? Besides, I could never get mad at you." He reassured the Seraph by planting a kiss on her forehead lightly, making her pout more cuter, much to her delight.

"Cut the lovey-dovey already and tell us what's wrong." A certain red haired said, only to receive a smack in the head by the purplette seating next to him.

Taking a huge intake of breath and exhaling it at the same time out of her system, Eve looked into the eyes of the esper beside, before lowering it a bit due to her embarrassed face. "A-add… I'm…" She mumbled, which caused Add to ask her to repeat what she said.

Apparently, he still couldn't hear it… it was either Add was deaf or Eve was whispering her words.

"Eve… could you say it again? I can't really hear what you're saying."

"Don't order me around! Haven't you cleaned your ears or something?!" Angry or not, Add still decided to ask the now enraged Seraph. How he wished he didn't ask her to repeat it again.

"I'M PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT!"

She blurted out, loud enough for the gang to hear… and also for Add of course. She only realized that she said it aloud as some of the gang began to congratulate her in the form of shock. In turn, she returned to her former state.

"What? Eve's pregnant? No way! / Finally! I'm going to be a grandfather/mother, haha! / Wait… so when did Add and Eve do _it_?" Were the collective sounds that could be heard in the room. All were celebrating, except for one who was stuck in his place thinking.

 _'I'M PREGNANT…'_

No matter how many times he thought about it, it just wouldn't process in his mind.

 _'YOU IDIOT…'_

 _'… I'M PREGNANT!'_

His eyes widened… and then.

"WHAT?!" Lights out for him.

* * *

"AH!"

Coming back to his senses, Add jolted up to his place as he thought about his dream. True enough, he found himself on his bed. Heaving a sigh, he was grateful yet quite sad that it was a dream. Not too soon, a knock came from his door.

With a loud creak, it revealed the girl in her dreams that was now his in reality. "Add, good to see you're awake." With a soft smile placed on her lips as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Eve, yes I am. You wouldn't believe what I dream though." He stated, simply placing a hand over her cheek and leaning forward to grab a quick kiss at Eve. Once finished, the Seraph took his hand away from her cheek gently with the help of her hand.

"I would love to hear all about it. But," she then stood up and opened the door. Taking a last glance at the esper, she ordered him once more. "You should get up, it's almost evening. We still have to buy some clothes for our upcoming baby." And then she exited Add's room, with the loud bang ringing for several minutes on the said boy's head.

 _Processing…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _!_

"What the F-?!"

* * *

 **You'll have to excuse me on this one here, it's quite long again… heck I wouldn't call it a drabble. D: Another long one-shot, damn. -.-**


	8. VIII

**_Drunk (Add: DiE x Ara: AS)_**

* * *

"THE FUCK?! WHO DRANK MY BOTTLE OF GIN?!"

The ferocious roar echoed throughout the entirety of the Elgang's house, with the perpetrator being the only way with dark eyes residing inside their home.

As soon as Add opened the cold fridge, he found out that his glass container was empty.

His teeth gritted to the point where it would crack into million pieces, but of course, that won't break so easily to a hygiene freak like Add.

Slamming the fridge shut without a care, he hurriedly went to the living room where some of the gang where wasting their time with random things that Add wasn't aware of. His drink comes first before everyone.

"WHO DRANK MY LIQUOR?!" He asked the gang ever so nicely with his outraging voice that filled the room with silence. Either the gang was too scared to say a word or… that, they're probably busy doing their own choice of work.

Either way, the silence only made Add's anger worse.

"YOU TWO FACED FUCKERS! YOU ALL PROBABLY DRINK THIS WHEN I SLEPT LAST NIGHT!" And out of fury, he stomped his way upstairs to go back to his room. Some of the gang had think his anger was just a side effect of his drinking problems. Add had always been sober, it's just that Elgang was not used to the esper drinking.

Although, someone should tell him what time he woke up. It was around past lunch already.

Once inside, Add could only think of the bottle that he's handling as he gave it a long stare. He would've easily bought another one, but that would just waste his precious time.

After a few seconds, he sighed in exasperation and sat on his somehow quite neat bed. It wasn't fancy. Just the ordinary bed that would fit one or two person if needed.

He then tossed the bottle carelessly on the sheets behind him, hitting something—or someone—along the way.

"Nngghh…"

Catching his attention, Add turned to look behind where the noise came from. He was left amazed yet perplexed at the figure he saw. He doesn't have a pillow that's THIS big. And so, the esper carefully lifted the sheet slowly down to a halfway to see who was sleeping in his bed.

 _'What the fuck?'_ From the looks of it, he couldn't really tell how or what is right in front of him. It was the sneaky Asura bearing nothing but herself, her body exposed with only the sheets to cover her mouth-watering figure. Since Add took away half of the fabric that's covering her upper body, Ara snapped from her sleep as she felt the cold breeze of the A/C ran through her exposed skin.

 _'W-where are her clothes? What happened here?'_

While contemplating his thoughts on the current incident he was having, he didn't realize that Ara had awoken as she sat up from her position and gently rubbed her eyes, the sheets still enveloped against her back.

"Uwaaa~ A-add? Where am I?" She asked ever so childishly, breaking Add's thoughts in mere seconds. He didn't answer her question as he felt the strange aura coming from Ara.

"Ara? D-did you drink my alcohol?"

…

She suddenly wore a warm big smile upon hearing Add's query.

"H-hai!" The specter then ran a hand at the back of her head as she chuckled. "But I think it made my head hurt a bit."

It made him confused to see Ara answer like that. More importantly, she isn't one to drink alcohol as such she never literally drank one in her whole life.

"But, why?"

Scratching her cheek embarrassingly for unknown reason, she spoke. "I've f-figure that… if I d-drink the whole liquid, y-you'll stop p-poisoning yourself."

Stunned, Add just stared at Ara's mismatched eyes, causing the girl to tilt her head in confusion.

Then out of nowhere, he leaned forward and hugged the specter in short notice. "E-eh?! ADD!" The girl stammered in their current position as she felt a bit of discomfort and embarrassment. She could just feel her face heat up at the moment, probably due to the drink.

After a while, Add let go. "A-add? W-what'sh wrong?"

The said boy just smiled, "Nothing. I just thought nobody would care about me if I drown myself in alcohol."

Ara just replied with a gentle chuckle that could make any person's heart melt with its cuteness and childishness resounding from it.

"Can I ask something Add?"

"Hm?"

"Why do I feel all warm and woozy inside?"

…

"You just need some more rest, that's all."

"Alright, but can you watch me while I'm sleeping?"

Simple question just wants a simple answer. "Sure."

And so, still drunk from her state Ara immediately fell down to her awaiting comfortable slumber, but not before letting Add tuck her with the sheet to cover her bare body.

He would've asked her why she was naked earlier, but since he knows she's still drunk Add decided not to…

Because if he ever asks why she's nude, that would lead to a very different story.


	9. IX

**Is there suppose to be a reference in here? No? Yes? I don't know… hehe. You tell me.**

 **P.S. Dayum, you literally asked for this. I had nothing to do with them. LOL, I keed.**

* * *

 _ **Videotape (Add: DiE x Elesis: CrA)**_

* * *

All alone in the house, Add sat indifferently as he flicked the TV to different channels, hoping to find something that would feed his boredom. But unfortunately, he couldn't find any.

' _What a waste.'_ He sighed a she slumped down to his seat. If only he's fond of helping people around with the Elgang then he would've been long gone by now.

" _Sigh_ , might as well watch a move instead." Leaning towards the small glass table that acts as a somewhat boundary between the couch and TV. Inside was a small stack of tapes, each bearing different movies as it was written in their respective titles.

But there was one tape that had none, just the white blank covering the middle of it. Somehow, it tapped Add's curiosity as he instantly grabbed the tape and examined the black thing with intent.

' _There's no warning or signage, wonder what's in here.'_ Not letting himself take away the surrounding comfort he's having, Add let his dynamos do the work for him as they hovered away to play the unknown videotape.

There was static at first, but then the image visualized in a few seconds, much to Add's delight.

However, his eyes quirked a bit as the video showed what seems to be part of a dark secluded forest, a well that's in the middle of the clearing and nothing more.

"Huh… guess there's nothing here." He was about to take the tape off and set another one, but the screen flickered dozens of times, each with different angles before it stopped to where it once was before… only this time, Add was feet in his position.

There was a bloody figure standing in front, her crimson hair covering the lady's appearance. Add was sweating cold bullets that ran through his forehead. You shouldn't be scared since it's just a movie, right?

…

Then again, this is no ordinary movie.

If you can say that the lady was breaking the 4th wall, then you're simply mistaking as her hollow body crawled slowly through the TV screen and inched her way to the frightened esper.

He wasn't moving, nor talking… but at least he hasn't wetted his pants _yet_. That would be pretty epic for a badass grown up like him.

To say the least, the lady in red had reached her destination and in no time she quickly revealed her face to the esper in front.

" _Boo~_ "

…

…

…

That should've put Add screamed for his life, but judging from the way it sounded it wasn't scary at all. In fact, if one would put it, it was seductive. Once he saw her face though, his cold dark eyes reverted back in an instant.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Elesis?"

Hearing his usual response, the said girl didn't reply as she just straddled on Add's lap, one arm wrapped around the neck while the other was twirling the esper's white hair playfully instead.

"I decided to have a little fun since we're all alone. I was getting bored anyway."

And you decided to mess with me?"

She locked eyes with him for a brief moment. "Why? Did I scare ya?" Her knowing smile placed on her lips. "Besides, we're the only ones that are stuck around here doing nothing you know."

Add only sighed. "What do you want?" All he could do was asked, unfortunately. There was nothing too hard to discern Elesis really, since… they're both alike in more ways than one.

"Tee hee~ Can we go to the abandon theme park where you use to take me?" Her pale honey eyes were literally begging, although unnoticeable by others, it wasn't in Add's point-of-view.

"Alright, but we'll get back once they arrive okay?" The crimsonette just leaned her head forward, letting their forehead intertwine with one another as she smiled.

How Add manages to make her smile and laugh was his secret that the Elgang kept wonder about. She was the renowned Bloody Queen and he was the Destroyer of time and space. Both differ and alike on many sides, but somehow both found ways to entwine and understand with one another.

Sighing for the nth time, Add called for his dynamos. "Dynamos, to the usual Friday place."

And just before being engulfed by the purple atmosphere Add had made, Elesis spoke. "Hihi, such a loving boyfriend you are, aren't you? ~"

"Just don't do that again okay? It scared me."

"Oh really?"

…

"Yes," Add smirked once more. "Totally."

* * *

 **Note: I write for the sake of fun now. (As if that's new) Thanks to those who asked for some Transformation Paths pairings. c(^_^c) I actually forgot about them when I was thinking some A.R.T. (Awesome Random Thoughts)**


	10. X

_**Emotion (Add: DiE x Eve: CBS)**_

* * *

He was growing tired of her, not because he hates her, but because he's literally just tired and wants peace for a brief moment.

"Add, could I have the permission to ask you?"

"Go ask someone else Eve, just leave me alone."

The tracer then continued to stare at the starry night sky, sitting on the meadow along with Eve by her side that he's currently ignoring.

"But Add… this is something important." Somehow it came out as if she was pleading.

"Go bug Chung or someone else. I don't care. Just leave me the fuck alone." He mumbled as he protested against her words, seems as though the Seraph caught something else.

"Why are you stating Chung's name here? Did he do something that's unnecessary?" She asked unknowingly to the esper. Add didn't speak for a few seconds though.

"Add, what's the matter?"

' _Tch, he's stealing you away from me. That's what fucking matters here.'_ If only Eve knows how to mind read, then maybe she could've gotten her answer right about now.

The esper just sighed after what seemed like forever and answered. "Nothing… just leave."

She turned to look at him. "If this about Chung, then I'll stop spending time with him if you're jealous." Her look was still the emotionless queen as usual, but her voice was dripping irregularities such as embarrassment and… adorableness. (?)

Quite astonished, the esper shifted his head to face her. "What the fuck are you saying? And since when did you know about jealousy? You bear no shitty emotions and whatsoever as far as I've seen."

You could say Eve was hurt from his harsh words, but she was used to the esper's language. She returned her gaze to the twinkling lights of the night before tilting her head down.

"That is correct. But when you came back, you… you…" She couldn't find words to continue, her face somewhat showing a very weird side of Eve as she frowned cutely.

Add just looked at her dumbfounded. Was there any way she could get more adorable than this? The only thing that's barely moving is his eyelids as it blink back and forth, probably having trouble working on the thought.

On the other hand, Eve met his purple eyes with her gold orbs as she faced him once more. "You triggered something back to me, but I'm not quite sure what it is… so I decided after a very long time to come up and ask you."

"And that is?"

Unaware of what's happening, they both slowly closed their gaps between them. With only an inch to spare, Eve whispered.

"What is… love?"

And they finally intertwined with one another, letting their lips clash and taste heaven for a few good seconds before parting.

"D-does that answer your question?" Still staring at each other as Add spoke.

However, Eve's mind was still processing on what just happened. Her system was somehow overheating, resulting in her face blushing without notice.

Add smirked, "why are you blushing?"

Just then, she reverted back to her senses. And being the Nasod Queen that she is, Eve did what she always does.

 _ ***FLOP!***_

"What the fuck?! What the hell was that for?!" He retorted angrily, but in return Add just got another slap from Eve, completely shutting him up.

But what really surprised him was the Seraph suddenly lunged towards him, giving Add a quite comfortable embrace as Eve placed her head on the boy's chest.

"Don't ever leave m-my side again, s-stalker." She mumbled as she nestled deeper into Add's chest, temporarily freezing him.

He couldn't help but smirk and rub her head lightly with one hand as his other hand was occupied due to the slap he earned.

' _Don't worry, I won't… never again.'_

* * *

 **Maybe some of you are wondering why I updated this and not my other story. I kind of lost my touch as College suddenly came barging in my life, and well… look where I am now. But don't worry, I'll update B2TF soon… probably by the end of the month.**


	11. XI

**So it has become appallingly obvious that people would pair Eve/Ara with either Add or Chung… does that mean they're rivals when it comes to those two? O.o**

* * *

 _ **Japanese (Add: DiE x Ara: AS)**_

* * *

"Can we do this some other time? I'm really tired." Add put one hand on his tilted head, staring boringly in front.

Ara shook her head. "Nope, how can you learn if you don't start today?"

Add sighed and grabbed the small paper with writings he can't understand. "Fine…"

Cheerfully, Ara clapped both her hands as she smiled at his response. "Hai! Then let's start. Read the first one.

Add examined it carefully, looking at it with significance before answering. " _Konbanwa watashi no josei_."

Ara then wrote the meaning on the white board behind her. "That means ' _Good Evening my_ Lady, how about the next one?'"

" _Tenkigaii kyō wa arimasu ka_?" Speaking as if getting the hang of it now… somehow.

The specter then wrote another sentence and spoke out loud. "Ah, that simply means ' _Is the weather good today?'_ "

Without saying a word, Add read the next one as to continue and get this over with. " _Imananjidesuka?_ "

And not too long, Ara answered back. "That's ' _What time is it'?_ Read the next one." She said casually as she continued to stare at the whiteboard, her hand with a marker, ready to write the next word at any moment.

Add then took one last look at the written Japanese text in the paper, before reading it with emotion. A bit weird for the esper if one must say.

 _"Anata wa watashitoisshoni gaishutsu itadakemasen, hijō ni utsukushī joseidesu ka?"_

…

Ara suddenly dropped her marker, and turned to glance at Add with her mismatched eyes widened at his statement.

"Uh… is there something wrong about what I said?" Add asked curiously, not really knowing what he said.

In front, the Asura's face grew a pink blush across her cheeks before suppressing a fits of giggle with the help of her hand. The esper raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Add, I always wanted to hear that from you. I don't mind at all. How about tomorrow morning? We can have the entire day for only ourselves. Hihi~" The specter then exited his room with a happy face as she skipped along her steps, leaving the said boy confound and confused.

Without any word, he turned on his holographic computer and typed the Japanese words with his language translator. As to why he didn't used this, well Add just wants to learn without having his dynamos do the work for him.

And with a single click of an enter, Add saw what the translation.

" _You're a very beautiful lady, would you mind going out with me, please?"_

…

He stared for a few seconds, processing on what the translation had written. His eyes then widened in realization.

"… What?!"

* * *

 **Well, this is certainly a drabble. Hehe. :v** **Although, I don't trust google translate very well... -.-**


	12. XII

**Rated M for some scene. C=(^.^Q)**

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **imeline (Add: DiE x Elesis: CrA)**_

* * *

As always, Add was working in his timeline with the main lab being the basement of the Elgang's house. Spending time with his new found powers was always his way of feeding his insanity without having too much effort.

He would always improve his time and space coordination's to enhance his strength and errors towards the virtues of galaxies.

Performance would be one thing, but sometimes Add just wanted to revisit his past by going through different timelines. It never hurts to look back at his past as he had enough pain in the universe he gladly destroyed.

Every now and then, Add would always have occasional visitors to watch him slip through reality or just simply watch him around to see if he's doing fine. The esper would just shrug and let them accompany him for a little while until weariness takes over them.

Not for Add though, as he holds a handful of time and a little more in his pockets.

But today,, he found it different to see a peculiar person join him in the basement.

"Add…"

Once he got out from his fractured dimension, the esper met the crimsonettte who's holding a mug of coffee in front of the boy.

He took a glance at the mixture before turning his look at Elesis. "… What are you doing here?"

With a small smirk, Add gratefully accepted the drink. "Thanks, I could use one at this time of hour."

It wasn't uncommon for Add to see someone visiting him in the middle of the night, let alone Elesis of all people.

"I just woke up a while ago. Not really usual for me, but I figured to stop by since you've been busy." Her sullen voice somehow comforted Add, making him smile gently.

Taking her pale hand with his, Add pulled Elesis lightly. "Come…" and with his free hand, he summoned a cracked portal in front.

Elesis didn't budge or mind as the esper slipped through the open dimension along with the girl he's currently holding hands with. As they entered, the Avenger just stood still for a moment as she stared at the purple space they're stepping at.

"Add, why are we here? She asked ever so emotionlessly.

Add just hovered around with her, passing different portals that's stuck to every corners and walls of the purple domain. Elesis just managed to catch a few glances at every portal she could see until they stopped at a small room that's filled with cracked dimensions on the wall.

"Welcome to our timeline." As Add walked around the hallway room and faced Elesis once he met the end of the room. She just stared at every timeline that's written all over the place.

She stepped closer to one of the timelines, letting her witness the past happenings of their lives.

"Huh, I remember this one."

It caught Add's attention as he walked beside Elesis. Seeing the timeline, he smirked. "Oh, that. That was when we first met."

It was the timeline where Add and Elesis met in a very different way. The past was showing both of them hiding behind a tree, with Add gaining the upper hand as he covered Elesis' mouth with his to shut her up. On the background was the Elgang trio that's heading towards Elder Village. It seems that Elesis was somehow kidnapped by Add.

"How… unfortunate." She stated, never really showing any emotion. But on the inside, Elesis was smiling.

Moving to the other side, both saw another timeline that pique the Avenger's interest again. This time though, Add managed to catch her warm smile as he turned to glance at Elesis.

Add raised a brow. "Hm? You're smiling, why?"

"Oh, this is just my favorite memory." She said quite cheerfully, crossing her arms on her chest.

The esper decided to look at the timeline Elesis liked, so he watched the scene unfold in his eyes.

It was the scene where Elesis was caught and taken prison during her attempt to capture Wally in his Castle. But somehow, the tides have turned and her brute force as a dark knight was outnumbered by the many loyal servants of Wally.

"How do you find this as your favorite?" He asked aloud, but never got his answer as Elesis just continued to smile. Once done, she shook her head lightly.

"You probably forgot. I'm going back now, our baby has awoken." As she walked away from Add and headed towards the dimensional exit the esper had made, barely saying a clue to what she's referring.

"Wait, how can you tell?"

"It's a mother's instinct. We have different instinct when it comes to our baby." The Avenger smirked before exiting Add's domain and headed upstairs to take care of their child.

"Touché." The esper just snickered, stretching his arms and giving a huff sound before going back to work.

* * *

" _I can get you out of here." The time tracer said softly in the dark knight's ears, running a hand down her body slowly._

 _Struggling would be a problem for her as both hands were shackled atop her head. It sent shiver down her spine, a total opposite of coldness that Elesis usually feels when someone whispers in her ears._

" _N-ngh… stay away, y-you sick pervert." Stuttering as her face was slowly being covered in deep red._

 _It just made the tracer want her more, taking off her middle belt-like black armor, making the knight yelp in surprise. But Add wasn't done just yet as he slid her stockings down to expose her pale and creamy thighs._

" _Damn..." He was literally lost for words as he stared at Elesis with affection. While the girl's mind raced with so many thoughts, he took the opportunity and kissed her passionately, ending the dark knight's thoughts in one act._

 _He slowly parted after a few minutes, letting both of them breathe. "… I need you. You have something… that I can't have."_

 _Elesis, who's still panting, asked. "And… what is it?"_

"… _Love." And he sealed their lips once more. The dark knight eventually gave into her own desire as she kissed back with fervor. It wouldn't be long enough for them to intertwine as one, creating another life in the process._

* * *

 **What better way to end this update with a short one-shot? :D Thanks for stopping by~**


	13. XIII

**One question... *plays tune***

 **CAN WE FIX IT?! *shouts _YES WE CAN!_ in background***

* * *

 _ **Cat (Add: Base x Eve: CBS)**_

* * *

Eve kept a long stare at the person sitting shyly on the couch. Her eyes were completely glued to the ashen haired boy, who was avoiding every eye that was looking at him like a lion stalking his prey. Only in their case, their eyes were amazed and baffled at the same time from the sight they're seeing. But none could beat the expression of the Seraph; who was accurately searching for a word that would fit best in her current emotion right now. But sadly, there was none that could do the role.

Why, you ask? The person that the Elgang were currently looking down upon was none other than the Diabolic Esper, Add. But as of now, he's not considered the time and space traveler that was from before. No, the person was now reduced to a mere 16 year old boy with the white and purple outfit, with the usual appearance when he was still a young blood.

However, there was something strange that somehow suits the tracer in a very... peculiar way.

"Aisha?" Eve suddenly spoke up, adding sound to the silent atmosphere.

"Hm?" Aisha, whose eyes were still locked into the white haired figure, replied with a single word.

Before asking another question, the Seraph sat down right in front of him and leaned forward to reach the eye level of the evading Add. Their faces were just inches apart from touching each other, but that was the least of her concern. Add looked away from Eve with an embarrass look, but the fake serious mask was hiding it really well. Not for long though.

"You said that this was the result of your sudden magic outburst, right?" Her eyes kept blinking to see if this was all but a dream, with her mouth slightly frowning in question.

"Y-yes..." The magician replied once again in a single manner.

And again, silence reigned. This time though, Eve decided to do a little something that the rest of the Elgang can't do. Reaching one hand up to the top of Add's hair, Eve was uncertain if she should continue or not. But as they say, you just have to feed your curiosity every once in a while.

"Are these... real?" With a soft grasp, Eve gently tweaked one of the pointy white ears that was on the tracer's top. It just made him more embarrassed as Eve kept pressing it in such manner that some would say she was suddenly obsessed at the fluffy ear Add was adorning.

Soon, Eve found herself chuckling as she smiled from the now blushing Add. It was a rare sight, seeing that the esper wasn't one to do such a thing. But of course, still being the person that he is, the tracer's lips became edgy until he couldn't handle it no more.

"Could you stop pressing it?!" The cause of his outburst made Eve pull back in response. Add - who was gritting his teeth from anger - stare with an annoying expression at the Seraph. She didn't care however, as her attention was fixed to something else.

 _ ***twitch* *twitch***_

Eve was stunned, not because of what Add said, but because what his cat ears did. Her mouth was simply ajarred from the movement she just witnessed. The ashen haired boy saw this, furthering his anger at her. Unfortunately, he has no idea what his animal part was doing.

"Hey! Are you even listeni-"

"KYYYAAAHHH!" Add was cut off as Eve suddenly screamed from nowhere and lunged towards him with a hug, causing the boy to lose balance and further rest on the couch. With Eve on top of him, it was surely giving him more heat... especially in the face as she kept nudging at Add's cheek. He wasn't sure why, but it felt strangely comfortable when she's doing that.

But as soon as he heard the many chatters and small giggles from the gang, he regained his usual composure.

"H-hey, g-get off me!" He tried to speak in a serious tone, but the blush was giving it away. Eve stopped and made eye contact with a sly smile.

"Oh~! Ish the lwittle cat angrwy~?" She spoke in a childish way as she pouted somewhat cutely, making the boy's already red face beat redder. Taking this as an advantage, Eve then glanced at the gang.

"Can we keep him? Pleeaassee~?"

"The gang found it confusing at first, but simply shrugged in unison. "If it makes you happy, then sure."

"Yipee~!" She clapped both hands in joy, but the boy's purple eyes bulged in disbelief and astonishment from what he just heard.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!"

In turn, she answered back, the smile still carved on her face. "Nope." Eve then wrapped her pale woman hands around Add's chest and carried him like a feline stuck in the arms of its master. "Come on. I'll build you a new home, one that you'll find comfortable. Tee hee~"

His eyes literally spelled doom. "Guys! Help me here! Fix this abnormality damn it!" He tried looking at the gang, but all he got was waves of goodbye, countless smirks and smiles, and some words that was supposed to be encouraging for Eve... but not for him.

At that moment, Add knew, his life was about to be f*ked up.

* * *

 **If you want more Add being a cat or just total Add x Eve art, go stalk suzukamizuchi's tumblr. She makes GREAT arts between the two, and a lot more of course. So go check her out!**


	14. XIV

_**Card (Add: LP x Ara: AS)**_

* * *

He kept looking at the card with both suspicion and curiosity, almost as if he was examining it with such desire to understand its meaning. Add had just finished another quest that involves clearing a band of trocks at some point in Sander. The objective was simple: he was tasked to collect a material that would upgrade a certain set that the deserted city has to offer.

Now if you asked the lunatic, he doesn't like quests that involved collecting items that are somewhat hard to find as he had already suffered one time during his Bethma quest.

Poor lad...

This one however, caught his attention as the reward greatly piqued his interest… an unknown card that tells about the future of someone. As soon as he saw the expedition on board, he immediately accepted it and without a doubt, it took less than 10 minutes to finish the job. What's even better, Add got to keep the reward all for himself.

He was currently resting in one of the Sander's rest house, along with the current El Explorers that he had mostly traveled with. They would go questing together sometimes, but today Add decided to keep it a secret for some reason his mind couldn't explain.

All alone in his bedroom, sitting just to the side, he continued to stare at the card with his mouth somewhat frowning.

He turned the thin rectangular object, further examining it before rotating it back once more. It's not the card that he's suspicious about. No, all cards are of the same equal. It's just the monster inside it is what separates them from each other.

But how can this be a monster? No matter how many times he would think about, there's just no way that this could be one of them. Even the name of it was suspicious enough.

 _'Asura... what kind of monster name is that anyway?'_

His mind couldn't handle too much, and it was already getting late. He skipped dinner just for the sake of this card. Just what is up with this common object that makes the tracer so indulge to it?

 _'Alright... that's it.'_ Gritting his teeth, Add rose up from his seat as he gave up on this mindless affair that he had been going through ever since this morning. He needed to know right now what this card holds from within, or else his mind won't let him sleep tonight.

Heaving a sigh, he took one last glace at the card before swinging his hand upward and striking it down the sand-like cemented floor in a swift movement. You could say he's angry, but that's just him handling his curiousness. Once the card was placed, it started to glow in a magical fashion as it engulfed the whole surrounding with blue light. Add just stood there, silent as ever as he waited for the inevitable.

However, the blinding light caused him to slightly cover his eyes with on hand, disabling his sight for a while. The consequence was already huge as a figure materialized in front of the tracer. Once the light died down, Add slowly picked up his senses as his sight reverted back to normal, placing his hand back to where it once was and thus giving way to see the unknown figure in front.

 _'A-ara?!'_

His eyes broadened to its extent as he was shocked to see someone who completely looks like the Sakra Devanam. Although, he could tell it wasn't her as the outfit was a total 360 degree turn from the simple and innocent girl to a young lady who'd _grown_ so much in a very attractive way.

Still, the thought lied in his mind if she was Ara or not.

Cold feet at the moment and mind in a state of calamity, he had no idea that the lady in front had opened her mismatched eyes and a look of gladness quickly rushed through her senses as soon as she saw the guy who had summoned her.

"MASTER!" That word alone caused the lunatic to come back to reality, but unfortunately it was too late to say or do something as the so-called Asura had jumped right at him and hugged Add in an unlikely manner, catching him off balance and collapsing on the bed.

Now if only the hug was normal, then everything would've been completely fine. However, Add's face was buried in a pair of this woman's soft, busty _pillows_ as the lady kept hugging him, letting his face get buried even deeper.

His face wasn't visible, but it is of certain that it's as red as a tomato. He didn't know what to do. Should he enjoy the moment, or should he pull back and ask her who she was? Either way, those options aren't gonna help him get out of this mess.

And so, having the last resort he knew very well, Add - in sheer strength, pushed the girl away from his face, creating space and having so means he now has time to escape.

In a speed of light, the lunatic quickly got up and reached for the door, opening it before running downstairs to his friends for help. Of course, let's not forget the Asura who was just tailing behind him. She wasn't affected by the push that much as she just leapt from recoil and rushly followed her master, in which after a short while a chaos of twin Ara's ensued downstairs.

* * *

"Hm? It seems that someone is having fun on the reward I gave them." At the Henir's time and space, a certain masked man was watching throughout the beginning, and now chuckling as he looked upon the confusion they were having.

Once again, he had trolled yet another victim.


	15. XV

_**Kiss (Add: PT x Elesis: PK)**_

* * *

Lately, the psychic tracer has been holding back himself for doing something that isn't normal for him to do so. And that something involves the fiery knight who's perspiring and panting right now.

Currently, she was in the kitchen, heading her way to the fridge while Add was sitting by the dining table that served as his work table for the time being. Pretty simple and basic stuff was happening, upgrading his dynamos and all.

As Elesis finally opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of refreshing water, she began to chug down the invigorating liquid. Even for a pyro knight, controlling fire can get her dehydrated, so good old water won't hurt her powers.

Continuing to consume the liquid with her eyes closed, the person seating across the room couldn't help but fix his gaze towards the girl. He would steal occasional glances at her every now and then, but this time his eyes were literally glued to Elesis.

He was somewhat stuck in a trance as she watched her drink the last drop of the water before giving a satisfied exhale of breath.

' _Ah~ now that was refreshing.'_ The pyro thought as she wiped her wet lips and opened her now energized crimson eyes, only to be met by a pair of purple orbs that was darting at her for unknown reason.

Once she raised an eyebrow in question, the boy immediately snapped back from reality and worked back into his dynamos, hiding his embarrass face as he focused on his creations and nothing more. _'Damn, did she saw me? How foolish of me.'_

Meanwhile, Elesis was still in thought of why Add would look intently at her like that. She often sees him glance towards her at times, but that was pretty normal since they both live in the same house with the rest of the Elgang.

But to see him with that kind of emotions in his eyes, surely she was just mistaking... right? And so, to solve her curious mind, she asked the tracer. "Uh... Add? Is something wrong?"

Now if cringing was avoidable in his situation, then maybe the boy in question would've given a direct answer right about now... but she just stopped what he was doing, head still hung down low.

This caused the crimsonette to move towards him, letting the boy stiffen even more as she asked one more time with concern apparent in her tone. "Hey, are you okay?"

...

Again. No answer. He was better than this, and he knows for sure that he can do something that's going to relieve this feeling off his clouded mind. Balling his fist up and gritting his teeth before standing from his seat and facing Elesis, he spoke in his usual voice with higher tone that made the girl recoil a bit in surprise.

"N-no! I'm not..." His face suddenly started to glow by the minute, making Elesis even more confused. "And it's because of you!" He added, pausing for a bit as he suddenly clutched his hands towards her own gloved ones.

Her face began to blush in a crimson shade as she heard Add continue his wordy problem, never taking her eyes off the tracer.

"Now I don't know why, but the only way I can get this problem off is by telli- No, rather... I'll just show it to you." Mustering all his confidence as a man, he took a firm look before closing his eyes and slowly leaned forward onto the perplexed knight.

It feels like time abnormally went slower as Elesis watched Add make his way towards her. Judging from the way it looks, she could only think of one thing from her overheating mind.

 _'He's... going to... k-kiss me?!'_

Just the thought of Add going to be her first kiss already made her face as red as her hair, what more if he'd done it?

"KYYAAHH!" She screamed frantically as Elesis managed to block Add's face from ever having contact with hers in the nick of time, thanks to her hand that's now thwarting Add's vision.

"Hey guys, we're ba- what the El?!"

Upon hearing the voice, the two halted from what they were doing and centered their attention from the unknown speaker as they both glanced to where it came from. It was Elesis' brother, standing jsut a few centimeters between the two and from the way he was looking at Add was enough to already send a message that third world war will be made.

"E-eh... E-elsword, t-this is just a mistake. You see, we're role-playing… a-and" Her mind stopped to work as she saw his brother's face slowly fading into darkness.

The aura of destruction gathered around Elsword while gripping his sword tightly, his crimson hair looming over his eyes, adding a more sinister look for the boy.

' _Shit...'_ He knew he was doomed. There's only one thing left to do now in this messed up situation. Given the opportunity to do what he wanted to do for a very long time, the tracer swiftly faced the red haired knight and sealed his lips with hers in the heated moment.

It lasted for a good few seconds, with Add savoring the experience of having to kiss her for the first time. As he pulled away gently, he saw Elesis furiously blushing with her stunned look.

The hearty smile was carved on his face, giving a weird vibe to Elesis.

"I'm sorry, but I like you." He whispered in a matter of fact tone. She would've replied, but his tempering brother had seen enough to activate his rampage.

"H-HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME! LET'S SEE YOU BLEED TRACER!" He raised his sword in anger and swung it directly at Add without giving a second thought.

Of course, the tracer dodged swiftly as the attack was nothing more but fury. He looked at Elesis one last time, giving a wink, and hurriedly made his way outside the house, with the help of his dynamos as always.

The other gang that just got in managed to see Add pass by the entrance door followed by Elsword whose still swinging his sword. Once Rena got in, she saw Elesis standing in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded while placing a hand on her lips. The thought ran through her mind again, leaving yet another shade of red on her face.

"Elesis? What happened?"

...

She didn't answer, and instead running away upstairs to her room, leaving Rena dumbfounded as well.

 _'What just happened?'_

* * *

 **#Iwritesh*t**

 **Giff me daers :v**


	16. XVI

_**Notice (Add: DiE x Eve: CN)**_

* * *

Thumping her foot on the red carpet impatiently, Eve glared at the person in front while crossing her arms on her chest. The person sitting on the couch never gave attention to the person in front of him, his dark purple eyes glued to the hologram that's been making his hands busy with all the typing. It made the Nemesis grew even madder, a tick mark already seen on her head.

Her mouth was internally wriggling due to the anger of not being seen by the person she had been craving attention for. Well, frankly, this guy did _gave_ him his attention before... it's just that Add grew tired and had found a new energy other than stealing codes from her.

"H-hey! Have you not acknowledged my presence until now?!" Her infuriating tone filled the air as she abruptly screamed in rage. To be exact, Eve had been standing there for two hours... and Add was nowhere near giving at least a glimpse of the girl.

It just made her even madder as Add continued to busy himself with all the commands that kept appearing on his purple monitor. Giving another sign of not being seen or even heard, Eve screamed internally. _'He's impossible! Urgh!'_

Lowering her head down and balling her fist down in fury, the Nasod Queen gritted her teeth once more; the shadows looming over her golden eyes gave a sudden change of expression of what's to come. "Why won't you notice me?! I'm here you know, it's not like you to ignore me." The frustrated yell turned down for a short while as she twirled in the opposite direction, hiding the sudden glint of tears forming in her eyes.

Though it wasn't visible, the tone in her voice was strange enough for Add as he stopped from his work and stare at the Queen, whose currently stepping slowly away from the esper. His hologram vanished as his attention was now focalized at the retreating girl. He wasn't fond of chasing, so he decided to do a little trick up in his sleeves.

Soon, a dimension portal opened to where Eve was about to step, and since she had no time to see what was ahead-or rather below her, she found herself squealing once she realized too late that she fell from the unknown trap Add had devised.

Ironically, her head was hung down before it even happened.

Once Eve descended into the dimensional hole, Add then purposely created another one on top of him. And not long before, the girl dropped down below into his arms like a groom carrying his beloved bride.

Convenient if he must say, placing a smirk on his while facing Eve, whose face was inches apart from making contact with him. It was overheating her sensors in a weird way.

"Huh… I could've gotten your codes a long time ago. But you just had to play hard to get now, didn't you?" The statement made her flush to the point that she couldn't backfire to what he said. Was it possibly true?

"L-let go of me this instant!" Stuttering in her own words, Eve couldn't do much other than squirm in the arms of Add, whose smirk grew wider.

"You're such a tsundere, let me lighten you up." As the playful idea hit his mind, Add strike without warning and pressed his lips onto hers, shocking the girl in process.

Parting after a few seconds, Add could see that Eve was blushing madly to the point that if he wouldn't know better, he would've think that she was a perfect human.

I guess you could say, he really _lightened_ her up.

"Now about those codes… I might want something else other than that."

"E-eh?! S-shut u-up!"

"Tch.." He just smirked once more, which made Eve blush even harder. She was about to cover her face with one of her hands, but it was blocked by Add's own hand. What happened next was another unexpected thing for the Nemesis.

"L-let me go I s-sa-MMFFHH!"


	17. XVII

**Reference anyone? :v**

* * *

 _ **Dance (Add: LP x Ara: SD)**_

* * *

"Little brats, how foolish of you to even face me." The mighty general demon Ran taunted as he flicked his slim blade to the side, slowly walking to the last person standing.

But at such fear flowing through her body, Ara's knees eventually gave up from supporting her as she collapsed down shortly. All she could see was her brother, slowly coming towards her to end the little girl's life.

There was no one left standing in the crowd of her friends as far as she could see, meaning Ran had an easy time taking them out.

Her eyes were still glued to the demon brother, who was now standing in front of the girl. With the red slim blade drawing near Ara's chin, her trembling eyes started to tear up slowly as she was about to be killed by her corrupted sibling.

"Take a good look at me and your friends, because that is the last thing you shall ever see, my dear little sister." And with that, the Earl swung his sword upwards, ready to deliver the final blow. Ara could only close her eyes and await her written fate. But before Ran could slash her supposed sister, a figure - approximately standing a few feet away - had caught his attention.

 _*Ooh Child, things are gonna get easier.*_

 _*Ooh Child, things will get brighter.*_

The person was none other than the lunatic psyker, who was currently singing along with the music that was playing in his headphones. His condition was a lot worse with all the wounds and torn clothes, but somehow he managed to get up, sing a song and dance to the rhythm.

Yes… Add was dancing.

Unable to figure out the sudden motive, Ran dropped his sword down and faced the guy in front with a confused expression.

"… What are you doing?"

He asked. And of course, he got no answer as Add continue to dance to the beat with all the walking-man and break dance he could muster in his situation.

That popped a nerve from Ran. Was Add possibly taunting the demon? Pft. In anger, he stepped one foot forward and asked the tracer once again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hearing the uproar, Ara gently opened her amber eyes to see what the fuss is all about. To her surprise, it was the lunatic standing! And he was dancing, an even bigger surprise! … wait what?

"It's a dance off bro. You and me." He called and returned with the different styles of dancing once again. After a few pop and locks, his arms made a wave from right to left. As it stopped in his left hand, which was now pointing at Ara, the tracer asked out of the blue.

"Ara! Your turn!"

…

No reaction, giving the lunatic her perplex expression instead. He just casually dropped it and returned it back to him.

"Ok. More for me then."

That didn't help much, but Add immediately did the arm wave in an opposite manner from before and continued with another set of skills of which Ara found… quite amusing.

Wait, this is no time to be joking around!

 _*Someday yeah, we'll walk in the rays of the beautiful sun.*_

 _*Someday yeah~! When the world is much brighter~*_

Finding no meaning to this stupid charade, Ran grew furious enough to give Add a piece of his mind… and attention.

"JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IMBECILE!?"

Just then, a smirk found its way on Add's lips as he paced down from his rhythmic movements, facing Ran along the way.

"Hehe, I'm distracting you. You turd blossom!"

 ***CLICK!***

Not realizing it sooner, Ran quickly turned around once he heard the sound of a certain cannon ready for extermination, clanked and was aimed at him. Before he could react, the cannonball had already sent him flying back against the wall, pinning him down in an instant.

Ara just watched what happened in front of her very own two eyes. First Add was dancing, and then Chung unexpectedly fired her brother right off the bat. Was there a logical explanation for this?

"Ara… you okay?"

A familiar voice helped the girl back to her senses as she saw Add, now right in front of her, extending a hand down in support. Without a word, she nodded and took the hand gleefully.

"I'm glad you're okay. Now let's get the rest, shall we?"

Seeing Ara was up and oaky made Add smile happily at her, making the Xia flush a bit in surprise.

With a look of determination, she nodded once more and went to help and wake the others.

* * *

 ***Lyrics belong in one of the songs of The Five StairSteps.**


	18. XVIII

**Credits to xAndiya for this. Check her Add x Elesis drabbles on the other site... mainly wattpad. :)**

* * *

 _ **Coffee (Add: DiE x Elesis: CrA)**_

* * *

"Oh great…"

It was indeed a great evening for the esper as he was stuck in his usual room like always. Standing just beside the bed, he found himself staring into deep thought about a certain stuff that's currently resting on his bed.

"What should I do? It's almost evening."

Reaching forward and taking the stuff to his hands, he found it hard to believe that he had stained the one and only gift he had given to Elesis.

' _El damned it.'_

Yes, it was a teddy bear that's almost the size of a human. It was kept with care for a year now, yet it still has that same feature when he first bought it.

However…

It didn't have a spilt liquid that's all over the bear's body as far as he could remember, and the smell was awfully familiar for him.

… Coffee.

Of course, earlier in the morning he had accidentally spilled his beloved drink on Elesis' teddy bear while she was out doing a dungeon run.

It wasn't his fault that she left it hanging on the living room, but he couldn't forgive himself for doing such a horrible thing to Elesis' prized possession.

And now time was running out for him. As much as he wanted to do the easiest thing in solving this problem, he couldn't laundry it as Rena was out in the fields as well.

What luck.

Now he was down to one possible solution. And if he does that, she's either gonna be mad or tear him apart for ruining the only thing that he gave her.

' _Might as well tell her.'_

With a sigh, he had no choice but to get the bear as he went outside his room and made his way to the crimsonette's door. The minute he knocked, Elesis was already in front of him as she opened her door.

Hesitated? Maybe so, but he tried his best to look directly into her lonely amber eyes. However, her eyes were directed to something else.

"I've been looking for that."

Referring to the stuff bear that he's currently holding, Add took the time to avert the gaze when she looked back at him.

"Well, uhm… you see," It already happened, so regret was the least of his possible outcomes. "I accidentally spilled coffee on it this morning."

And now they stared at each other for a moment. Was it a look of deadly intent that the tracer was seeing in her eyes? He doesn't know, but one thing is for sure.

He's afraid.

"Sorry about it…"

…

Again with the lazy stare, how does she even do that? She then spoke in the same manner.

"It's fine, although…"

"Hm?"

She paused for a second, before continuing her words. "I need company tonight."

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" He asked casually.

"Shut up, you're a stuff bear who isn't supposed to talk." The Avenger scolded in a hushful manner before circling her thighs down to the middle section of the esper's body, trapping him in her grasp. It didn't bother him though... he was just surprised that this happened.

As she felt comfortable each passing second, Elesis eventually gave in as she hugged Add's head close to her body. You could just imagine the look on his face drawn to her _pillows_ as she was wearing her black transparent night gown and nothing else.

He just played along, releasing a sigh before closing his eyes in sleep like the girl beside him. Somehow, a small smile formed in his lips before darkness took over.

He should just stop drinking coffee next time.


	19. XIX

**Hi... C:**

* * *

 _ **OOC (Add: DiE x Eve: CBS)**_

* * *

"Add~"

…

…

"Hey, Addiee~"

His eyebrows started to twitch, teeth gritting in unison. He tried focusing more on the hologram that he's currently meddling with. Although…

"Muu~ Espurr~"

And then a violent slam was heard on the table. "Woman! Can you stop?!" A vain had popped on his head out of rage, which was made by the woman sitting across of course.

She just replied with a dreamy expression, painting her lovely face with a tender smile. Her eyes were somewhat in a trance as she stared at the esper with one of her hands resting on her chin.

Why was he mad? … well, Eve suddenly came by the kitchen where Add was currently doing something while eating on the table. It was early in the morning, and yet the Seraph had suddenly bugged the working tracer in such a spine tingling situation.

How so? It wasn't noticeable, but she was twirling her feet on Add's legs, trying to reach closer to his _part_ on each attempt. But of course, distraction was always the worst for him, and so grew mad at her even though he tried restraining himself.

He was no fan of such fetish and the sorts, so that fueled his anger even more. At least she stopped when Add hit the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He asked, still bursting with anger. She continued to stare with those eyes full of reverie… but what Add can only see was a pair of lustful eyes wanting him.

ONLY HIM.

"Mmm… notice me~"

…

He couldn't help but face palm. "Really? Stop acting like this already." Just like that, he went back online with his work, ignoring her once more. Why would he pay attention to her anyway?

…

 _ **SLAM!**_

…

"Eve! Didn't I tell you to stop-"

Just as he was about to type the first symbol in his somewhat of a computer, another of Eve's legs had distracted Add. Only this time, she was showing it in front of him as she placed it on top of the table.

But that wasn't the reason why Add froze from his seat. Eve was taking her full white stocking off slowly while staring at him with those same eyes joined with a more seductive smile.

…Okay, she got him this time. The way she undressed it to reveal her appealing legs down to her feet gave Add a feeling that never struck his mind before.

She couldn't help buy giggle as she threw the stocking straight to his face, which drew the latter back to reality.

"You can take my codes in any form you like, my dear Espurr~" She went back to her former position and cooed pleadingly, enough to make Add grit his teeth once more and stay silent for a few seconds.

"Alright…"

The husky whisper gave a bit of hope to the Seraph, even becoming more ecstatic as she saw Add stand up, huffed a sigh and-

"I'M FUCKINGDONE! I'M GETTING YOU FIXED RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! NO MORE TOMORROW OR NEXT TIME!"

Eve didn't know how to respond as she saw the esper stormed off in frustration. She just sighed and smiled somewhat adoringly as she watched Add walk away from the fray.

' _Guess I'll have to wait next month then.'_

* * *

 **I figured what if Eve had those times where girls get those days, but in a different version since she's a Nasod. Kek.**


	20. XX

_**Weakness (Add: DiE x Ara: AS)**_

* * *

 _ **THUD!**_

The whole gang watched the two stumble across the floor, with Ara on top of the deadpanned esper.

"… what?"

"Finally, _***pant***_ an opening, _***pant***_ " She had been patiently waiting behind the shadows for Add to finish his meal, and finally she had her chance just as he was about to walk off the table.

"So?" Nonchalantly like always, but it only caused Ara to furrow her brows with a pout on her face.

"You're really hopeless," her expression then changed to a smirk. "But that won' stop me."

"From what?"

"… Knowing your weakness." With a smug like that, the esper had the urge to trash his way out of this nonsense, but he knew there was something that would entertain him once this is done. He just couldn't place what.

She was about to ease his mind.

"So, what are you going to do now Add~?" She gripped both his wrist up to his head. The said boy just frowned.

"I'll teleport out of this…"

She just shook her head. "Ara ara~ you can't use your powers without your hands."

"I can…"

Ara puffed her cheek as she pouted once again. "Hmph! Then you leave me no choice." She then lowered her head down to his. Her hot breath somehow gave a tingling sensation to Add. He was about to ask, but he got his answer as Ara rested near one of his ears.

"O-oi! W-what do you think you're doing?" But she only replied with one word.

"This~"

!

His body stiffened as Ara nibbled his ear, which shock both him and the gang. She then playfully nipped it in every places, his gasp only giving her the urge to lick his glowing ear.

"A-ara! W-what the hell!" No response, still continuing the act instead. His eyes then widened as he felt a certain spot get nipped in his ear, suppressing a groan in the process.

"G-gah! Ara, s-stop it already!" She hummed in turn, somewhat asking to repeat what he said.

"I-I said… s-stop it!"

And gladly, she did as she pulled back with a smug on her face. "Teehee~ I guess I found your weakness now, hm~?"

He would've retort, but his reddening face would give away his casual words. Nevertheless, he spoke up.

"Uhm, Ara…"

"Yes~?"

"You do know that we're still on the kitchen." This time she stared Add in a stern manner, prompting him to continue.

"And that also, the gang are still here."

…

Once she turned her head to see if his words were true, Ara found herself staring at them for a few seconds before reverting it back to Add. And that's when she started to blush madly.

Why? She was sitting between Add's upper and lower body. Indecent? No, that's not the right word… ah! Embarrassment was what she was feeling at this moment.

And having no words to speak, she ran away upstairs to ease her anxiety…

And also her blushing face.

Add just sat up and dusted his costume off casually as if nothing happened. He turned his attention to the staring gang, who was silently staring the whole time.

His mouth just frowned. "What?"


	21. XXI

**Well, to say the least it's rated M… sort of. Thanks for the dare Butter-senpai! No lemon though, possibly I would've done it, but that would break the boundaries.**

* * *

 _ **Fever (Add: DiE x Elesis: CrA)**_

* * *

"Uh, Elesis…"

Hearing her name, the girl stopped her current action, staring at Add with those amber eyes and a knowing smile that he wasn't well aware of.

"I see you're awake." Her one hand rested on her chin, while the other was busy stimulating his morning wood. Wait… what?

It was early in the morning when Add had woken up after a good night sleep… or was it? Well, it was without a doubt good for the esper, as he managed to sneak a night with Elesis with just the two of them in the bed.

And being such weird beings that the rest of the gang failed to understand, they didn't something what normal beings did for once. They slept together, no less.

"Yes, and I can see what you're doing." He deadpanned at the Avenger, whose smile only grew wider in a lustful manner.

"I see that you're enjoying it as well." A small giggle managed to escape her mouth as she continued to rub the part where he's most vulnerable of, with nothing but her free hand of course.

Though he wasn't one to lie when it comes to this, the esper only frowned as he sat up. "Did you… do something while I was sleeping?"

She stopped her movement upon hearing his response. "I haven't tried something yet because you forbid me to."

He couldn't help but sigh in relief as she replied nonchalantly, dropping himself into the comforts of the bed once more.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Well, not _yet_ …" Her smirk evident in her tone as she crawled closer up to Add's upper body until she found herself face to face with the guy who was heating as seconds passed.

Of course, this wouldn't go off her concern. "Hm? You're still sick." Placing a hand on his temple, this didn't bother the resting esper.

"You think?" He asked in the same tone. She just nodded in response. "Yes, you're burning up by the minute," her charming smile was seen yet again on her face.

"And I know just the thing to make you feel better… again~"

For once, it made Add open his drowsy purple eyes, meeting her craving amber eyes in the process. His hands slid its way onto Elesis' hips by impulse, almost as if it has a mind of its own.

In turn, the electrified girl could only smile back as she cupped his cheeks gently, lowering her head down slowly, cutting their gaps every second passing bu.

"Are you up for round 2~?" The seductive tone added more tension to her hot breath.

"I believe we already passed round 2 last night." Somehow, he managed to form a smirk in his situation.

"Hm? I must've lost count then." But what Add did next was something she didn't expect as he flipped their positions, looming over her luscious body with his somehow sturdy body.

"Then let's make this count then." The smirk grew wider on his lips, but before the Avenger could reply, her lips were already caught clashing with his in the soon-to-be heated moment.

* * *

 **I tried. -cries in corner-**


	22. XXII

**I tried being less descriptive here, see for yourself.**

* * *

 _ **Birthday (Add: LP x Eve: CN)**_

* * *

After a tiring day, Add got upstairs as he eagerly walked to his room. He just had one of the most unforgettable events of his life with his friends. Add was really happy, no less.

As he entered his room however, his mood changed for a bit as he saw a figure bending on all fours on his bed. He then witnessed a strange movement, as the girl raised her hand beside her blushing face. Then she spoke… in an unlikely manner.

"M-meow~"

He just continued to stare at Eve, who was unexpectedly wearing a black school swimsuit. Both her hands were covered in big black paws of what seem to come from a cat. Then there were to two twitching ears from the same feline on her head, and as for her rear… there was a tail wagging back and forth. What happened to her?

Hearing no reply from Add, she lightly puffed red cheeks up before speaking again. "M-meow~!"

He blinked back in response, a frown written on his face. "What are you doing?"

She blushed even harder. "W-what-?! I-Is that how you take your present nonchalantly?"

He just shrugged. "You never informed me of your present." Add then passed through Eve's position. "What is your… present anyway?"

A jolt ran up to her spine, her blush severing further. "U-uhm, t-that is…" Her stuttering only made her situation worse. It didn't seem to bug the tracer as he started to undress himself in front of Eve.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" She asked, seeing that Add was now wearing white boxers and nothing more. He just gave a questioning look. "Hm? This is my room, remember?" He then abruptly sat beside her.

In turn, she yelped upon getting in such a close proximity to the almost naked tracer. Seeing her like this only made him smirk as he thought of something up.

"And being in my room, you're in my possession."

Her look of bewilderment only made her cuter, forcing Add to lay her on the bed along with him. He faced the blushing Nasod Queen, running a hand to her waist. "Don't worry, we'll only sleep for tonight."

She internally sighed upon hearing so.

"That is, if you let me examine your anatomy for a few minutes or more…"

'… _!'_

And just before she could retort back in embarrassment, the light were gone in a second as Add's fingers flickered in an instant.


	23. XXIII

_**Innocent (Add: LP x Ara: SD)**_

* * *

It was a lovely day, where the sun shone bright, the skies were clear and everything seemed better like always. Well, it was but apparently the day had been already seized by the two people who felt like wanting to get out for and give a walk or two down the lane.

The two were Add and Ara, who were basically chatting with each other while taking a nice stroll somewhere that would eventually lead to the park… or at least, that's where they intended to go anyway.

"And then Eun suddenly lunged towards you for being so bold back then." The cheery statement was soon followed up with a hearty laugh coming from the young raven haired lady, taking a hand near her mouth to minimize her laughter.

The person stepping beside her gave an embarrassing one as well. "Yeah, I remember that. I should've knocked first and ask if someone was using the bathroom."

In turn, she just continued to laugh along the way, infecting anyone around her to give a positive outlook in life. Add was no exception, of course.

As they continued to feed their stroll with countless chatter, the two had made their way into the wide area of peace and enjoyment in such a short span of time.

… Who am I kidding, it was already nearing evening by the time those two had gotten to the park.

Withdrawing their thoughts to their current surroundings, the two managed to see the numerous post lights and benches scattered at the lovely place. However, the raven haired girl saw something far more enticing in her eyes.

"Ice cream!"

That was the only thing Add heard from her as he took a glimpse of where her pointing finger was aiming at. Then at light speed, Ara sprinted her way to the small stall, far too excited to see that she had dragged him along the way.

"One chocolate ice cream and one strawberry please!"

It didn't take long enough for the vendor to give her what she had ask. Who could resist that warm smile anyway?

As they sat to the closest bench they could find, they began to eat their treat with delight. Although, Add was in no condition to eat his chocolate ice cream. As much as he loved to, his eyes were concentrated on the female fox bearer beside him.

The way she ate her ice cream in sheer pleasure, along with the post lights glimmering behind the background gave her a very warmth and beautiful aura that Add couldn't help but stare in wonder.

Apparently, Ara noticed the somewhat trance he was in as she was done eating. "Add? Why aren't you eating your ice cream?"

He didn't respond, still looking at the girl with those confound purple eyes. She didn't seem to notice though as she caught something else… again.

His ice cream was slowly melting and thus dripping in his grasping hand out of concern and licked the portions where the chocolate was dripping… which was all over Add's hands, which also drew him back to reality as she felt his hand being licked softly. It looks as though she was like a cat cleaning her paws, only it wasn't her paws.

It was his.

Without a course of action or plant to think this through, the flustered tracer abruptly took his shivering hand away. However, in such a quick manner, he had dropped the whole in the portions of his pants and thighs.

This time, Ara turned to face him, her pointing finger resting below her lips. She then spoke. "Do you… want me to clean that for you… Add?"

As much as he wants to take advantage of her innocence, Add didn't like the situation he was suddenly in. He would have to clean first, as cleanliness comes above all for him.

He sighed and stood up, taking Ara along with him. "N-no need… l-let's just go home now, okay?"

And being the innocent flower that she is, she quickly replied with a smile. "Hai!"

AS they walked down back to their rest house, Ara couldn't help but frown internally. _'And I thought this plane was full proof, guess I have to think of another get close to him.'_

* * *

 **Not so innocent now eh? EleGiggle**


	24. XXIV

**Here, an early Christmas for ya. :P**

* * *

 _ **Present (Add: PT x Elesis: PK)**_

* * *

Elesis had been sitting nearby the fire late at night for quite some time now; her crimson eyes watching the flares of the fire go up in the chimney. She had always been attracted to the fiery light composed of light, a tinge of orange and the everlasting red that she oh so loves.

As one can see, the red haired knight had planted her down the carpeted floor with delight. Seeing that she wasn't getting up anytime soon meant that she was either watching the fire pass by or simply give a thing or two about it.

At a time where the season was cold and snowflakes rain upon the winter atmosphere, she found it extremely special to see the lovely sight of the blazing wood. It reminds her of a certain someone that brought fire to her heart.

It wasn't the kind of fire that she was looking right now. It was the fire that brought warmth and passion to her already fired-up heart, all courtesy of a person that she didn't know of. Heck, she didn't even know that he would become so much of an impact to her that it would drive her to the point that she had fallen for him.

"Oh… yo, Elesis."

And speaking of _him_ , lazily coming down the flight of stairs was none other than the person that has stolen her heart and worked up her mind. She turned around and face him with her usual smile.

"Hi Add~"

Reaching down and walking up in front of Elesis, the said boy sat down with a yawn to pass by. "It's late at night, are you alright?"

She giggled at the simple yet funny things the tracer always speaks about when having conversations with her. "I'm fine. I just wanted some warmth, that's all."

He took a minute to see her radiant face that's overshadowing the fire behind her, which further adds to her already attractive appearance. And after convincing himself that she wasn't lying, he suddenly took his jacket off and wrapped it around her.

Caught off guard by the act, Elesis' smile grew even wider as she buried herself to the warm furry black coat that the boy had offered. There was no questioning why the red haired knight had fallen for this guy, really. It was no doubt that it can be seen clearly without having to squint or so.

"There, I believe that's the warmth you're pertaining to?" He maybe frowning right now, but that was his way of showing his affection for the young lady in front.

Elesis only giggled once more before reply in the form of a light kiss to his cheek, which the tracer found stunning upon contact. The result? Both of them blushed at the same time, although it was clear that Add was blushing harder while the girl sported a healthy blush spreading across her face.

"Yep, thank you really." Her sincere yet sultry voice didn't help the tracer from regaining his manly composure. As for the pyro, she continued to smile at the rare sight she was seeing at the moment.

He fought back the urge to keep his face from getting redder, but he failed in doing so. He was really vulnerable when it comes to her. Young love this is…

"N-no problem… now then," Keeping at least a fake composure, Add stood up. "Would you like to accompany you with some milk and cookies?"

His smirk ever so evident on his face, it just made Elesis nod in response. "I would love to." With that being said, he shuffled his feet and worked his way to the kitchen, but not before being stopped by her midway through.

"Oh, and Add?"

He took a glance for her query. "Yes?"

Her warm smile painted her lovely face once again. "I love you~ "

And then there was another wave of blush that splash through Add's face before storming off the kitchen's depth with a low grumble.


	25. XXV

**Not quite done yet. Haha.**

* * *

 _ **Snow (Add: DiE x Eve: CBS)**_

* * *

Was it morning, afternoon or evening? She never knew ever since December struck the calendar.

The once blue skies were now filled with white grayish clouds that loomed the area of where she was currently at. To top it all off, the clouds sent drizzles of countless fluffy small cottons of white that lightly blanketed the area, sending a bit of a chill to the girl who was sitting in one of the many benches of the park she managed to find today.

That girl… or rather, Nasod was no other than Eve. Not one to have emotions was her specialty, except for this cold air that gives her a sense of serenity ever since it had touched the ground. And up till now it continues to soothe her so.

But as she kept her head up high above the massive darkish clouds, Eve couldn't help but think of the soft snows that kept going down in such a lazy manner. Her eyes a little down as she tried to grasp one of the plenty snowfalls, but what she only felt was her own hands.

And nothing more.

It just made her golden stare blankly at the white atmosphere. Her fascination towards snow grew even more, though it was concealed by her façade.

"Hm? Eve, shouldn't you be with the gang right now?"

A little surprised, the said girl glanced to the other side of the bench, only to see another person sitting at little too close next to her. It was Add, his dark gaze not meeting hers as he stared off elsewhere.

His statement didn't seem to faze her, nor did his presence concern the Seraph. He was (after all) just like her, in a way that Eve could understand the esper without giving much thought.

Nevertheless, she turned her attention back at the gray skies, the gentle touches of downpour ever giving her light chills to her skin. Snow, just what is up with that keeps her mesmerize in such a perplex manner?

Add didn't really need to wait for an answer to his query, as he never was one to wait. So, he sat comfortably to the wide lengthy chair covered in small white sheets of ice. Even for a skinny guy like him, he wasn't fazed by the cold air that keeps running down his spine.

In fact, he liked it very much to the point he'd forgotten why he was here in the first place. Such cold air is warm to the cold heart indeed.

"Do you know why snow is white?"

…

And within a span of his minute peace, his attention drove to the side as Eve suddenly popped a question, his brow rising in turn. "Hm?"

This time, she glanced to meet his purple gaze. "Do you know why snow is white?"

He never answered, only staring at her in confusion. Why was she asking this? Eve just slid her vision up to the skies again before speaking in a nonchalant tone. "Snow is white because it has forgotten its color."

…

Another resounding silence. Surely, he hated this. Not by the silent atmosphere, but the hint of sadness coming from an emotionless Queen like her. Especially from his point-of-view, she looks really down with those lonely golden eyes.

To see someone comparing over something so merry in a distressing way, just… why? And so, giving a sigh, he spoke up. "Now I don't know why snow is white…" His somehow loud yet casual voice made Eve redirect her gaze back at him.

Add closed his eyes for a few seconds before he stared back with a of happiness inside those dark eyes. "But I do find such white snow beautiful."

Weird, there was a weird feeling heating her core as she froze at what he said. Was he possibly stating something else other than snow?

As they separated their gazes from each other, Eve continued to stare aimlessly at the cold atmosphere. She didn't anticipate an answer, especially coming from him in such a comforting manner. Just what was he pointing out? … And then it hit her.

Add was right. His answer was something she never did expect. But somehow, it made sense to her. She couldn't help but lower head down, a genuine smile forming in her face. "Thank you… Add."

Seeing her smile for the first time brought a bit of joy to the esper as well, masking his face with one of his smile as well. "You're welcome… Eve."

* * *

 **Reference perhaps?**


	26. XXVI

**Their version for that meme. Just search the title if you don't know it. C:**

* * *

 _ **Special Feeling (Add: MM x Ara: YR)**_

* * *

Add could only sigh as he took a glance of the cold atmosphere and the somehow heavy drops of snow that kept brushing his exposed skin, leaving a chill down to his spine.

"Damn… it's a bit weird to experience snowstorm at this time of day." He muttered under his cold breath, creating light smokes while saying so. He never was one to be fond of the cold season as he prefers to stay indoors and work on his experiments. But for this season, he might as well deal with it.

And so, walking through the streets slowly but surely with an unusual black umbrella on one of his hand, he trudged his way through the cold like it never bothered him.

"Yeah… tell me about it."

Oh yeah, I forgot about the girl who's clinging tightly on his free hand. She had been walking alongside with Add in the winter for quite a while now. Currently, almost half of her body was clutching on her companion's hand, almost as if hanging on it for dear life. As such, she wasn't fond of the cold either.

Why? Does her clothes make enough for an answer? Heck, those weren't made for such an atmosphere. He insisted on letting her have his coat, but she profusely declined the offer. She said she was fine about wearing something that attracts the Mastermind's attention.

Apparently it proved no use in her current state. Being slowly succumb to the cold feeling, Ara could only keep in contact with her boyfriend's arm in hopes of heating herself up.

Though he was serious, Add does admit that her girlfriend's simple act made her cute in a warm way that he would forget the lowering temperature showering upon them.

It certainly made him smile as he continued to watch her buried face on his arm. She's honestly beautiful like this.

"Hello you two!"

As a cheery yet serious voice stopped their tracks, the two turned their direction at the other pair in front; one with a mic, and the other with a camera.

To make it simple, they were reporters of some tv news show. And judging from the atmosphere, they're concern about the unusual weather that blanketed Elder for unknown reason.

He raised an eyebrow in question. "Yes?"

"Could you give your thoughts about the sudden heavy snowfall that is hitting us right now?" Yep, just what he expected indeed. He gave a blank stare before nodding with a small smile.

"Well I'm not one to talk about it. But…"

He trailed off for a little, taking a glance towards the slightly shivering Ara who's still clinging tightly to his hand. Her cute face was one thing, but her attitude? She was oh so perfect in his purple eyes.

Add turned to the reporter, his face overwhelmed with a joyous smile this time. It didn't go unnoticed by the person beside him though, a look of confusion overtaking her face. _'Hm? What's he thinking?'_

But as soon as Add spoke up, Ara could only blush intensely at what his boyfriend had said live on national television. "Being under the snow with my lover immerses a special feeling within me."

The reporter was spectacled at first, but upon seeing the said lover trying her best in hiding her incessant blushing face, it gave them a warm smile at the end.


	27. XXVII

_**Confessions (Add: TT x Elesis: DK)**_

* * *

"What?! I can't believe this!"

"Does it look like I wanted this?!"

The midnight cheer had been ruined by the uproar coming from both of the two. One being a white haired boy, the other a red haired knight. Currently, they were glaring each other in such a killing intent, instantly killing the mood of the others around them.

"Now now… settle down you two." The mother elf spoke rather gently towards them, placing both her hands on their respective shoulders. It somehow fazed the two as they relaxed, but it didn't seem to relieve the tension going on between the two.

"Now I know you two had been fighting on for El knows how many times, but it's the time of forgiveness." Her smile then came along as she push both of them together on each other.

"Give yourselves each other a chance for once."

They both did not expect what the elf had last said, a light blush spreading both across their cheeks. Well sure, they always fought and argue through silly things that the gang find simple and childish, but that's only because it's their way of showing their affection towards each other.

However, neither of them knows what the other feels. And Rena was well aware of this. So, she made sure that once the certain month would come, she'll confront the two of them.

… And bring both of them right in front of the flaring chimney. Perfect for a romantic scene in Rena's mind.

Having faith in the two, she smiled once more before leaving the two of them and attending to the other gang across the room.

…

Silence, it was really rare to hear it from the pair. As they continued to stand and do nothing else, Elesis eventually grew tired of waiting and sat by the fire.

Which also led to Add seating just a few inches beside her. She sighed as she tried to break the growing silence again. "You really are bothersome."

Add lowered his head, hiding his frown in response. He was quite displeased at what Elesis had thrown at him. "… Am I… really?"

The low distressing voice caught her attention. It was something she never heard from the guy. She then turned her face back at the fire, a pout visible on her face.

"Well… n-not really."

Add raised his head and met her crimson eyes staring right at him as well.

"It's just that you've been giving me a hard time when it comes to sleeping."

…

A few seconds later, she found herself blushing at the poor choice of words she had spitted. "I-I mean y-you've been on my mind l-lately."

And yet she didn't have time to think clearly about that one either.

"E-ehm! D-don't get the wrong i-idea!" It's just that-"

However, the tracer didn't let her continue as Add pulled her to his side and hugged her, promoting her prominent blush to an extent.

And after a while, he let go. But the space between them never broadened like before.

"I'm glad."

As Elesis was about to reply, she was cut off yet again as a certain scarf was gently removed from her neck, revealing a more vulnerable sport for Add to touch. With her mind completely frozen, she didn't have time to react as he placed a hand on her chin and slowly leaned forward to her face.

"I'm glad… that you feel the same way."

Eyes widened for a bit, she ignored the fact that they were inches away from sealing each other as she whispered. "Y-you… you mean…"

He took the time to smirk before completing her thoughts. "Yes Elesis…"

"I love you very much."

And then he completed his act, giving a passionate kiss as the fire a few feet beside them crackled in delight.


End file.
